


Quiet Time

by Spiderlily_Writes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And she got what was coming to her, F/F, Hilda was being a brat, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderlily_Writes/pseuds/Spiderlily_Writes
Summary: Marianne wants to get some reading done. Hilda's being needy. They come to a compromise, of sorts.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: Marihilda NSFW Week!





	Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here's my entry for Day 2 of MariHilda NSFW Week: Bondage.  
> Enjoy!

“Hilda, if you don’t quit moving, I’ll get the riding crop again,” Marianne chastises absently, the pages of her book rustling as Hilda squirms.

It’s a fascinating book, really; Ferdinand lent it to her last week, and she’s been just  _ tearing _ through it. To most people, a history of horse breeds in Fodlan probably isn’t terribly interesting, but Marianne von Edmund is not most people.

Most people also probably do not have a reading desk that likes to wiggle when it wants attention, but, again, Marianne is not most people.

“Marianne, come on,” Hilda whines. “You’ve been reading for like an  _ hour _ !”

“Desks don’t talk, darling,” she replies, and swats Hilda on the backside with one hand, hard enough to make the other woman yelp.

It had been a very interesting experience, discovering that Hilda enjoyed being tied up. It had been even more interesting when Marianne realized how much she enjoyed doing it, but, well, doesn’t that just make sense? Marianne enjoys being helpful. She also likes to be in control. Hilda likes to be lazy, and doesn’t like to move if she doesn’t have to.

Well.  _ Usually _ , she doesn’t.

With a sigh, because she knows that Hilda won’t quit until she gets attention, Marianne slips one hand down between Hilda’s legs to tease at her slowly. She’s very obviously aroused, of course, because she really does love this sort of thing, however much she complains. Marianne would be lying if she said she, herself, didn’t love it too.

Whenever she’s in control like this, when she’s teasing Hilda—as she has been for the last hour—or using her as a desk, or holding her at the end of a leash, she feels like she can do something right. Hilda’s never quiet or shy when it comes to expressing her enjoyment, and it’s an oft-helpful boost of self-confidence, whenever Marianne is reminded that she can have such a wonderful effect on her wife.

Hilda groans as Marianne slips two fingers inside her, spreading them slightly, working them in a slow, rhythmic sort of way. “Goddess, finally,” she says, relief plain in her voice. Marianne sets her book down on Hilda’s back, atop the lovely expanse of skin—scarred, yes, but all the more beautiful for it—and continues to turn the pages with one hand while the other slowly works at her lover, barely speeding up at all.

Her wife had absolutely  _ refused _ to calm down earlier. Hilda is a wonderful, lovely person who has improved Marianne’s life an unimaginable amount, but she also tends to get needy when she wants attention. Draping herself over Marianne’s desk while she tried to fill out tax forms, making eyes at her over dinner, sneaking up behind her and pressing kisses to her neck…

It’s not that Marianne minds, per se, but she’s been trying to get work done all day, and have some leisure time to continue her book, and Hilda’s had absolutely none of it. So they settled on a compromise. Which is how Hilda ended up as she is now—laying facedown on Marianne’s lap, her hands bound and tucked between her front and Marianne’s legs, and her feet held steady with a short spreader bar that gives Marianne  _ just _ enough room to get a hand between Hilda’s thighs and toy with her.

After she turns the page once more, she uses her free hand to stroke Hilda’s hair, combing her fingers lovingly through her beautiful pink locks. Marianne really is  _ so _ lucky. And she’s  _ so _ grateful to Hilda for helping her find this part of herself. She doesn’t think anything has ever made her feel quite so capable as when she manages to satisfy Hilda in exactly the way she wants. And because she knows her lover’s body as well as she knows her own—perhaps better, even—that tends to be most of the time.

She quickens the pace of her ministrations ever so slightly. She’s approaching the end of the chapter; this one about the unique coloration of horses that were found in the wild near the Almyran border. Still, utterly fascinating.

“Hilda?” she says, driving her fingers into her wife a little bit harder to get her attention.

Once she cries out in surprise and remembers herself, Hilda manages to groan out an affirmative that shows she’s listening.

“If you’re good, and manage to hold still and keep quiet until I finish this chapter, I’ll let you come. Does that sound nice?” she asks, pleasantly.

Hilda shudders as Marianne hooks her hand slightly. Indeed, she knows her body very well. “Yes ma’am,” Hilda squeaks, and that’s the last thing she says before biting her lip and trying to stifle any further noises.

Of course,  _ some _ sounds inevitably leak out. They always do, but Marianne isn’t so cruel that she would count those. What matters the most is that Hilda is  _ trying _ . That’s the important bit, and the fact that Hilda is willing to work so hard for her is enough to warm her heart, too.

She turns to the last page in the chapter, then returns that hand to Hilda’s hair, where she grabs a fistful rather than simply stroking it, and tugs. Hilda hiccups slightly, but she doesn’t cry out. Marianne is amazed at how well trained Hilda has become in the short time since they began playing these little games. Even a couple of months ago, Hilda would have been yowling like a cat in heat if she were being edged like this.

Marianne feels Hilda’s arms straining against their bindings, her legs are shaking slightly as Marianne continues to work her up toward that climax that she’s been craving all day. And as Marianne’s eyes run over the last line on the page, she hums, contentedly.

“I’ve finished, Hilda, you can move now.”

Almost immediately, Hilda wiggles her hips back into Marianne’s hand, pushing back, trying for more sensation. Marianne gives it to her, slipping a third finger inside her and increasing the pace of her thrusts. Hilda gasps, and only then seems to realize she can make noise as well.

“Mari, Goddess, Mari, I’m getting close,” she says, breathlessly. “How do you  _ do _ that?”

With a giggle, Marianne answers. “I just know you! I know what you like. And I would imagine being all trussed up on my lap like this is probably helping you along a little, hmm? You look so beautiful, Hilda, I’m so lucky.”

She sees Hilda’s face redden at the praise, and she’d probably argue about whether Marianne was lucky or deserving on any other day, but she seems to be willing to let it go tonight. It probably has something to do with Marianne being three fingers deep inside her, but, really, it’s impossible to say for sure.

“Marianne. Oh, Goddess. Oh, Marianne,” Hilda cries, like a mantra. “C-Can I please? Come on, have mercy.”

“Of course you can, Hilda. You were a very good girl for me.” Marianne tugs Hilda’s head up a little more and plants a gentle little kiss, right on top of it.

Hilda doesn’t need to be told twice, and as soon as Marianne gives her permission, she lets out a long, low, tremulous groan. Marianne feels her clenching around her fingers and slowly, easily works her through her orgasm, drawing it out as long as she can. Hilda  _ was _ very good, after all, and she deserves the reward.

Once Hilda’s all spent, she falls limp, resting still on Marianne’s lap.

“Come on, Hilda,” Marianne says, after a few moments, helping Hilda roll over onto her back, so she can look her in the eye. “I need you to sit up so I can go wash my hands and we can go to bed.”

She shakes her head once in defiance and closes her eyes, as though she intends to fall asleep right there.

“Nope. ‘M never moving again, and you can’t make me,” Hilda mumbles.

Marianne sighs. Now  _ that’s _ the Hilda she’s used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! If you would like to follow me on twitter, find me [@spiderlilywrite](https://twitter.com/spiderlilywrite). Also, check out the rest of the prompts for the week [here](https://twitter.com/marihildansfw/status/1314593432728469513?s=20)!


End file.
